The invention relates to a repeater housing and circuit mounting structure which can be more particularly described as a repeater housing and circuit mounting structure designed for low temperature rise and high voltage isolation.
In the prior art, undersea communication cable repeater housings have been designed of high strength metals for withstanding stresses of sea bottom pressure and of cable deployment and recovery. Substantial electrical insulation isolates very high voltages, used for powering the electronic circuits, from the repeater housing. Ambient temperature within the repeater housing is high enough that electronic components used in the repeaters are specially selected rugged components able to operate within the repeater housing for twenty or more years.
A problem with the prior art repeater housing and circuit mounting structure arises when electronics for a higher speed optical fiber transmission system are to be housed therein. The electronics are newer integrated circuits and other components which generate more heat and have less long term reliability. Their reliability can be extended significantly by limiting the ambient temperature rise in the repeater housing where they are located.